Harry Potter and the Tutor
by ClearWhiteSmoke
Summary: Harry Potter never shows up at Hogwarts when he is supposed to. Now, three years later, he appears when people have given up hope.
1. Authors Note

Ok, So I am going to cover everything up front so I don't have to later. The first and major thing is that unfortunately for me, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE, OR ANYTHING PREVIOUSLY COPYRIGHTED BY JK ROWLING.

With that out of the way, I would like to say that this is my second attempt at a fan fiction. I don't expect it to be a masterpiece so neither should you. That being said, Please very kindly R&R.

I do not know how often I will be able to update, So It will most likely be slow updates, again sorry for that. If you like it, stay posted. If you don't, there are currently a couple thousand other fan fictions you could go read, so I hope you find one you do enjoy.

Without further ado, I give you **Harry Potter and the Tutor.**


	2. Prologue

A warm melody floated down an old, stony hallway, drifting through open windows and doors. The song carried over long forgotten papers and overflowing bookshelves, over dusty stairs, and rusty chandeliers. It flickered over half melted candles, and danced with the flames illuminated from them. Carried by the wind, it continued to carry throughout the neighboring forest. Animals tilted their heads, and wild critters lifted their ears. Leaves danced, and trees swayed. The grass waved, and the warm air whistled softly. The men and women scattered few and far between all stopped, stood tall, and listened to the soft symphony play a masterpiece to their hearts content; pushing worry from their souls, only to be replaced with tranquility.

It made the earth itself feel alive, and the sun a welcoming embrace. Carrying far, the tune floated above the trees, rose above the mountains, and glided over the seas. After what seemed like a lifetime of orchestra, the noise faded into nothing, leaving a warm peacefulness fall over the surrounding area.

"Ah I see, my old friend" An elderly man spoke while running his hand through his long beard, "It is time we had a chat with our young pupil".

Slowing getting up, the old man closed the few books on his desk. Squaring away his papers, and replacing his quill, he slowly walked towards the window, allowing himself to stare over the vast valley before him.

"I think, Ephorius, that it is time we took a long trip again" sighing, he grabbed his staff from where it leaned over the windowsill.

Looking down, he examined the intricate carvings that adorned the bottom half of the old staff. Constructed of a stained maple wood, the bottom half was decorated in carvings of mythical creatures lost to today's world. Images of phoenixes, griffins, and dragons were littered over it. Up the staff, the maple started to spiral, consumed into a delicate dance, and topped with a clear, round crystal.

Exhaling deeply, the man turned away from the window, and walked towards the door. Turning around for one last look at his study, he paused, wishing for just one moment that he didn't have to leave. Accepting that leaving was inevitable, he closed the door with a soft click, turned, and started down the many stairs to the main floor. Stepping past bookshelves, each step brought another thought into his head. No matter how many thoughts entered however, all thoughts forgotten with the step after.

Walking at a measured pace, he reached the bottom of the stone steps, and stepped outside. Turning around he gently closed the warped, wooden door. Pausing a moment, he then turned towards the great expansion of trees that loomed in front of him. Letting the sun beat down upon his old body felt heavenly. Letting the rays seep into him, he let out a long, deep sigh.

Walking up to a nearby tree, he rested his hand against the trunk, letting the tree's pulse enter his body. After a moment, he stepped back and let out a long breath.

Closing his eyes, the old man relaxed his body, and his clothing changed. Before where there stood an old, shaggy man in a black robe and weak body, stood an elderly man, with an aura that inspired success. With a flowing white beard running midway down his chest, backed by a blindingly white robe billowing in the breeze, the old man stood tall against the wind.

His face coated with age, also showed the wisdom of experience. Overall a gentle expression to behold, there was something more. An aura flowed about him that be told of power and command. His eyes were like a hawk's, piercing and ever so observant, but they showed a kind of compassion, not a familial compassion, nor a sympathetic compassion. No, this was something else entirely.

"What do you say old friend, shall we take another great adventure" he mused, "You never know, it might be fun". Chuckling softly, the old man stood tall, almost as if waiting for someone, or something, to take him away.

A soft, soothing song filled the air, the breeze rustled the leaves, and with a soft _CRACK_, the old man was gone, and so began his next great adventure.

_Bang, bang, bang_. Rain hailed onto the side of the house as it continued the unending assault. Raining for nearly fourteen hours, the ground was a swamp, and most of the streets were flooded out. The clouds looked like black holes; swallowing up any pre-existing rays of light. Trees were bent under the grip of the winds, and houses swayed while fighting the never ending battle to stay upright. Thunder cracked like a whip, and lightning scorched the earth.

Along all the streets in Surrey, England, it appears as if the houses rolled off an assembly line. All the houses stand white, with clean cut grass and freshly manicured shrubs protecting the properties. The trees stood all at the same height. The section of homes that had a pool always kept it crystal clean. Front doors stood tall, patios stood ready for use, and two-car garages accompanied each house. It would take an expert to spot the differences. However, today was not a good day for Privet Drive.

Several trees lay scattered, and broken across yards and roads. Shrubs lay manhandled across sidewalks and lean against homes. Pools lay stuffed with leaves and debris. What few trees remained swayed dangerously close to being dislodged and thrown into a nearby house. In short, Privet Drive was in chaos, but alas, at the time most of England was ready to give into the tyrant of mother nature.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW" was heard in the small room where we find 8 year old Mr. Harry Potter. Shaggy, pitch black hair fell from his head framing his thin, shapely face. His eyes peeked out from behind a set of round, iron frames, held together by enough tape to wrap a present. Glancing out at the world appeared deep emerald eyes that felt like they pierced into your soul. A baggy shirt cloaked his hollow arms and chest. Jeans four sizes too big sheltered two malnourished legs. Thread bare socks hugged his feet.

Sighing softly, Harry stood up, stretched quickly, and started the slow descent into the kitchen. He took the steps one at a time, and steadily walked into the kitchen. Standing cautiously, Harry waited for his uncle to act.

"Now, listen here boy, your aunt and I are going out today, so it's your job to do the shopping. The list is on the counter, and we expect you to get everything on it, understand?" Uncle Vernon snarled at Harry.

"Yes uncle Vernon" Harry replied as he moved to collect the breakfast dishes. As usual, nothing was left for him. As Harry laid the plates in the sink he looked out the window. Sighing, he turned to his uncle.

"Uncle Vernon, it's pouring outside; I'll get soaked" Harry stated once again looking out the window. That was the wrong thing to say.

"Why you insolent child, come here" Uncle Vernon barked, quickly grabbing harry around the scruff of his shirt. Vernon dragged Harry through the small entryway, threw the door open, and tossed Harry into the pouring rain.

"Don't forget anything boy!" Uncle Vernon Snarled as he slammed the door shut, leaving Harry in the rain with nothing but a tee shirt and jeans.

With eyes moving at inhuman speeds, Harry tried to find a dry place to go. He left and ran all the way to the local park. It had a basic playground, but that also meant it had shelter.

Harry arrived quickly and crawled underneath the slide. sighing that he was, at least for now safe, he started to think of what to do. Staying like that for hours, he noticed that it was already dark, probably around ten or eleven at night.

"Great, I'm so dead" Harry said to himself as he hugged his knees to his chest. looking towards the sky, he looked for a break in the rain.

Seeing none, and knowing going back inside was not an option, Harry ran. He ran harder and faster than ever, trying to run between the raindrops. His side ached and his breath ragged, he couldn't stop, he had to get home soon, or he'd be out all night._ Please, just let the rain stop!_

Suddenly, as if an act of _magic_, the rain spread out, and Harry froze. Eyes widening, he saw the rain slow until, at last, it stopped. not daring to move, Harry stayed as still as a statue.

_It's not me, It's not me_, he kept repeating to himself, suddenly hoping the rain would fall again.

"No Mr. Potter, It is not you" A voice echoed through the night. Started, Harry searched the darkness, afraid someone would tell his aunt and uncle.

Suddenly, the air in front of Harry lit up and a second later, followed by a bang. Harry fell back startled and looked up. Standing in front of him was a man in the strangest clothing he had ever seen.

The man had hair that was pure white, and a beard that cascaded down his front. Blue robes the color of water, and eyes sharper than a sword. Shocked, Harry just stared.

"Mr. Potter, today you are given a very important choice that only you can make. Your life, until now has not been pleasant, and I am truly sorry for that" the stranger began. "My name is Merlin, and you young Potter, are destined for greatness. I offer you this simple choice. You can stay on the ground where you sit, I will leave and the rain will once again fall, continuing your life as you have known it. The second choice you have is to grab my hand. I will promise you pain, I will assure you torment, and you will wish you were dead. Once you are done however, you will be above all man, you might even be greater than me. What do you say Harry, what is your choice" Merlin extended his hand and waited.

With only a second's pause, Harry reached up and grasped Merlin's hand. For a split second Merlin smiled.

"Well done, Mr. Potter" and with a flash and a light _pop,_ the two were gone from Privet Drive forever.


	3. Changing Lives

A/N: Hey guys, I'm grateful for all you guys (and gals) that are following along as I go, so without much hesitation, here is Chapter 1.

**CHAPTER 1: Changing Lives**

"And it gives me great pleasure in welcoming our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin!" Headmaster Dumbledore stated. The Great Hall of Hogwarts erupted with applause and cheers. After a moment Dumbledore gained their attention. "Thank you all, and Professor Lupin, we wish you luck. I have a few announcements to make after we eat our fill, but for now without further ado, enjoy tonights meal".

The hall broke into a light chatter as students and faculty alike started feasting. Another sorting ceremony complete, and another year begins. As students sat and ate, the night sky above them twinkled in the candle light. Hundreds of candles hovered in the air underneath an enchanted ceiling.

The ghosts of Hogwarts floated around students and through the tables, all while striking up different conversations as they glided on their way.

_ He is still not here_ Dumbledore sighed as he looked out among the students. Seeing all the smiling faces of his students, the headmaster could only look on, hoping that one day, Harry Potter might attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, just like his parents before him. _Alas, it is not to be_.

"Albus, you know as well as I do, Harry won't be showing up this year." Remus said turning the look at the headmaster. The headmaster looked over to regard his past student; one of many to bring chaos and laughter to the halls of Hogwarts. Dumbledore sighed lightly as he continued eating, looking out over the faces of his students.

Remus Lupin, one of Hogwarts finest students, returned as a teacher. Along with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, Remus was part of a group known amongst the halls of Hogwarts as The Marauders, reeking havoc and destruction through misfit and pranks. Oh how Dumbledore missed those days.

Gazing around the hall, he noticed the four house colors hanging on the grand banisters above each house; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house created to be a home, where students become families, and friends become siblings within the halls of Hogwarts.

Looking around, he noticed many students finishing their meals, and idly chatting with their neighbors at the different tables. _oh well, I guess it's that time again_.

Slowly, Professor Dumbledore stood up, but before he could move, and resounding SLAP echoed throughout the Great Hall. All sound stopped as the students' eyes shot towards the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy you scum, I should kill you" A young redheaded girl screamed as she was being held back by two other people, both struggling to keep hold. Flailing and struggling against the two boys holding her back, the girl tried to get another punch in.

The person named Malfoy looked back at her, and started laughing. As quickly as he started, he stopped. His eyes turned hard, and before she knew it, Malfoy swung his hand out and with an echoing _crack_, the girls face spun around as he landed on her knees.

The redheaded girl had her head facing the ground, with her hair hiding her face. Slowing raising her hand to her face, she could feel a bruise starting to form. Malfoy stood still, while cracking the knuckles in his hand. After a moment, the girl slowly looked up into his face, a blue handprint stenciled onto her left cheek. Eyes glistening, she let a sob escape her mouth, tears started to drip fee.

"You Ginny Weasley, are scum. You should feel grateful that I would even be willing to deal with a tramp like you" Malfoy sneered as he let his hand swing again, this time knocking Ginny completely onto the ground.

Slowly, Ginny lifted her head up and looked Malfoy in the eyes, a pleading look on her face.

"You foul bitch, how dare you look at your betters!" Malfoy shouted as he went to swing again. Ginny ducked her head away trying to shy away from the hit.

When his hand was two inches from her face, he stopped; more precisely, everything stopped. The air went still, the temperature dropped, and the room darkened. Just before the cold became unbearable and the darkness became blinding, a gust of wind blew malfoy back into the opposite wall.

When everything returned to normal, everyone saw someone in a black cloak from head to toe. The hood pulled up over the head, but you could definitely tell it was a guy underneath.

"You know, it's never polite to hit a girl" the boy said. Ginny's head shot up as the boy talked back to Malfoy. She wanted to run away, but found that she couldn't move a muscle.

"I Don't care what she is! She is beneath me and must be disciplined!" Malfoy shouted as he got back to his feet. He moved a couple feet forward and pulled out his wand.

With a quick _SNAP_ the cloaked man was gone, only to reappear behind Malfoy, furthermore with his wand to Malfoy's neck.

Everyone in the hall froze. If someone had dropped a feather, it would have echoed. All the professors looked on in shock, and awe. Someone had punched right through Hogwarts ward system and apparated inside the Great Hall.

"If you ever pull your wand on me again, I will personally make sure that they never find your body. You are the scum in this room, not her. You are lower than trash. You do not belong near people, you belong in a hole" the man spoke in a voice colder than ice. Many shivered at the tone, while a couple even yelped.

"I don't care who you are, I will finish you" Malfoy sneered as he spun to attack the mysterious cloaked man.

In a blink of an eye, Malfoy's wand broke a _crack_, he was on his back, and the cloaked figure was standing over him.

"Just so you are aware Malfoy, you have made a very powerful enemy today" He slowly pulled the hood of his cloak back, and a few gasps rang out in the hall, "I am Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter"

Gasps were heard as he finished declaring that. Chattering broke out all over the hall, and people started climbing on the tables to get a better view. Harry took a quick glance at the staff table as the headmaster quickly took control of the situation.

"QUIET EVERYONE! Everyone will return to their dorms immediately! Mr. Malfoy, you will report to Professor Mcgonagall tomorrow morning before breakfast to receive your punishment. Mr. Potter, please put your wand away and stay behind" the headmaster ordered as everyone started falling into step.

Before Malfoy could stand up, he got his last warning.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you" Harry stated as he slowly backed up from Malfoy. As quickly as he could, Malfoy got on his feet and sprinted out of the Great Hall and headed towards the dungeons.

Harry bent down and offered his hand to the young girl still residing on the ground. She took it and was easily lifted back onto her feet.

"Thank you, I'm Ginny, by the way" the redhead said to Harry before she rushed away quickly following the rest of the gryffindor students.

Turning back around, Harry found the staff of Hogwarts approaching him from across the hall. Harry sighed, and stood still awaiting for the professors to arrive. It only took a few seconds for them to swoop down around him.

"Mr. Potter, I was unaware you actually decided to show up" Dumbledore questioned. He took a moment to look Harry over. He was shocked at what he saw, and a little scared as well.

Harry stood just over five feet tall, with his pitch black hair looking like a hailstorm. His eyes were clear to anyone that looked, a sharp piercing green that gazed into your very soul, and a set jawline. He was lean, but not skinny, and stood with an air of confidence about him. the scariest thing to Dumbledore though was none of this, but the fact that he exalted an aura of power that not even he possessed. That fact alone shook him to the core.

"Well headmaster, it was not my first choice" Harry replied shortly. Professor Mcgonagall huffed and started to respond when Remus Lupin waved her off. She could tell Lupin wanted to how this played out without interference, but never missed that he had his wand in hand, ready to lash out if needed.

"But Harry, you are here, and that is what matters now. Let's go to my office and have a chat, shall we" Dumbledore replied, trying to placate him.

"I think not headmaster, I am tired, and I just want to get some sleep tonight. I think I would just like to get sorted and get some rest for classes tomorrow" Harry replied.

"Of course, of course, the sorting hat is still here after all. Let's get that dealt with now" and with a wave of Dumbledore's wand, the sorting hat landed softly on Harry's head.

For what seemed like hours the sorting hat shifted through the deepest memories in Harry's head. Completely bypassing his occlumency shields and looking into memories that had been locked away for years.

Shifting and weaving through memories and thoughts, the sorting hat finally straightened up, and just as quickly called out "GRYFFINDOR"

With a pop the hat disappeared into nothingness, and the questioning resumed. Each professor looked ready to jump down his throat, asking twenty questions.

"Harry, where have you been?" whispered a shocked Remus as he stood there and watched the young man before. As he watched, he stood still.

"I've been around" harry responded with a shrug, "Now, if you would excuse me, I really am tired, It's been a long journey and I am exhausted. Oh, and professor, you might to have your wards examined for holes."

Before any of the teachers could protest, Harry walked out of the great hall and started his ascent towards Gryffindor Tower, home of the lions. As he climbed the many staircases, he let his mind wander, and think about everything that has happened…

"_But Merlin, why do I have to go at all?" Harry pleaded, "I don't want to go, and they can teach me nothing I Don't already know"._

"_Ah, but they can my boy" Merlin responded whilst stroking his snow white beard, "As hard it is may seem to believe, they can teach you how to live, how to thrive. through the years I have taught you how to handle pain, and deal death. I have taught you how to save lives, and take others. However hard I try, I can not show you how to feel, how to love. You have never had a friend before, and never enjoyed a holiday. I feel this would be best for you now, your training with me has come to an end."_

"_Why, I know what I need to know to survive, why learn anything else?" Harry whined._

"_Harry, you have never even had your first kiss" Merlin chuckled as he threw a pair of socks at the young boy who was currently packing his bags._

Before he knew it, Harry had rounded the last corner, and was now standing in front of the fat lady; the portal into the Gryffindor common room. That's when he realised it, that Harry didn't know the password to get in.

_Great, now I'm going to be here all night. Way to go potter!_

Just as he finished these thoughts the fat lady sprung to life, swinging aside to allow him entrance. With a shrug of his shoulders, Harry entered his new home for the next nine months.


End file.
